


Promesas en el aire

by Scc_Ccu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crying Hange Zoë, Ending Relationship, F/F, Hurt Hange Zoë, Infidelity, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Promises, Sweet Eren Yeager
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scc_Ccu/pseuds/Scc_Ccu
Summary: Pasaron diez años, para por fin hallar tu paradero. Y ahora que te tengo ante mí, siento que por finpodemos cumplir las promesas que una vez hicimos.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Promesas en el aire

**Author's Note:**

> Solo diré que...  
> quise escribir algo muy pero muy triste, uno que te rompa el corazón.

Recuerdo aquella mañana, tan solo tenía doce años cuando te conocí. Un pequeño y amargado chico, que evitan hablar con otros niños de sus años. Cuando te vi, sentí que eras una persona solitaria, muy seria y escrupulosa. Un niño que siempre andaba con el entrecejo arrugado, si te acercabas podría sentir que te acuchillaba con la mirada.

Durante mucho tiempo me vi inmersa en mis pensamientos, en mi cabeza solo establece tú, por algún motivo deseado conocerte.

Sera… ¿Curiosidad?

Pero por alguna razón cuando te ocultas detrás de un árbol, solo en el parque sentado en el pasto con un libro entre tus manos, concentrado en la lectura, sin mirar a nadie. Mi corazón latía aceleradamente y mis mejillas se enrojecían. No sabía porque yo sabía así, una parte de mi quería correr hacia mi casa y tirarme en mi cama, para gritar entre mis almohadas, frustrada al no saber el porqué. Pero la otra parte quería acercarse y conocer todo de ti, tu nombre, tu comida favorita, tu color favorito, que estación del año te gustaba y muchas cosas más.

\- ¡Hola tu! —Grito el pelinegro, señalándome.

—Y-yo — yo apunté con el dedo, sorprendida.

—Sí, tú. Cuatro ojos — dijo virando los ojos — Eres una loca, que está detrás de un árbol. Desde hace veinte minutos, sentí tu presencia.

—Jajaja — me reí apenada, me prácticamente atrapada. —Yo solo quería ... Conocerte. Digo, te ves tan solitario y entonces ... ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —Pregunte acercándome al pelinegro, sentándome a una corta distancia de él.

No — negó, para continuar leyendo su libro.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos — chille insistiendo, tomando su mano, agitándolo para que dejara de leer— ¡No me apartare de ti hasta que aceptes mi petición! —Escribe, esta vez tomando sus hombros, sacudiendoolo.

\- ¡JODER! ¡Bien, lo hare! ¡Jugare contigo! —Exclamó, tomando mis manos, alejándolos de el— Que molesta eres — renegó, cerrando su libro, guardándolo en la mochila que se perdió a su costado.

— ¡Yey! —festeje, triunfante— ¡Me llamo Hanji, Hanji Zoe! espero que seamos buenos amigos—Me presente feliz, parándome y tendiéndole mi mano.

El dudo en tomar mi mano, se paró y la tomo en la suya—Levi Ackerman, cuatro ojos—dijo sonriendo de lado.

Desde ese momento, por algún motivo, sentí que encontré a esa persona importante en mi vida. Tardes de juegos, lecturas y conversaciones triviales. Quería estar todo el tiempo junto a Levi, saber muchas cosas de él, hasta la cosa más pequeña y sin importancia.

Pasaron tres años cuando por fin me di cuenta del sentimiento que guardaba por él. Yo, estaba enamorada de Levi. Me sentía asustada, si él se enteraba que me gustaba, los años de buena amistad siendo mejores amigos, podría terminarse y tal vez se aleje de mí.

Tenía miedo, no quería perderlo, no me importa si el estar a su lado significa ser solo amigos. Estos sentimientos me los tengo que guardar para mí.

Pero no duro mucho, mis sonrojos y mis celos, al ver a alguna chica acercándose a Levi, eran muy evidentes. Porque al finalizar las clases, Levi, me confronto. Alejándome de los demás, para hablar con tranquilidad sin personas que nos estorben.

—Sé que te gusto, Hanji —directo al grano, como todo un Ackerman.

—Q-que cosas dices enano, c-como me vas a gustar —tartamudee, soltando una risa nerviosa.

—No soy tonto Han, te conozco muy bien. Desde el año pasado te comportas de una manera extraña. Por un momento pensé que comenzaba a desagradarte, porque te alejabas de mí y hablábamos poco —dijo soltando un largo suspiro— Y… Petra, me dijo que estas enamorada de mí.

“Maldita Petra, sapa horrorosa”

—Y-yo… yo…N-no-

—Han—impuso.

—SI, está bien. Desde que te conocí, me gustaste—respondí sonrojada, apartando mis ojos de el—Y-yo, tenía miedo. No quiero que te alejes de mí, no me importa si solo somos amigos. Solo olvida que te gus-

Levi puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios para silenciarlos.

—Tú también me gustas—me sonrió, cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y acerco sus labios hacia los míos. ¡Dios! Cuanto tiempo había anhelado sus besos. Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que había podido soñar.

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él sin separar nuestros labios. Se detuvo para mirarme.

—Supongo que… ahora somos novios—dije, sonriendo.

—Sí, cuatro ojos—Respondió, juntando nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

Desde nuestra declaración, mis días fueron rosa puro. Enamorada, me sentía muy enamorada y más feliz de lo que estuve en mi vida.

Ya no eran tardes de juegos, lecturas y conversaciones triviales. Ahora, son tardes de besos, abrazos y planes para nuestro futuro como pareja.

Pasamos tantos momentos juntos, como también nuestras primeras veces, como nuestro primer beso, o la primera cita, aquella vez que unimos nuestros cuerpos, al desnudo. La felicidad que sentí cuando compramos un departamento, despertar a su lado, sentarnos en la misma mesa, como una pareja de recién casados.

Después de todo lo que vivimos juntos, lo que más atesore en toda mi vida, fue cuando me propusiste matrimonio. Tan de repente, en la media, en mi cumpleaños.

—Hanji —dijiste, agarrando mi brazo delicadamente, deteniéndome.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunte, sentía su mano apretar la mía. Levi, estaba temblando— ¿Amor?

De pronto, para mi sorpresa, Levi se arrodillo y me tomo de las manos.

—Hanji, yo realmente te amo. Desde aquella vez que te vi espiándome, supe que eras la indicada. Tus malos chistes, tu boba sonrisa, cuando hacemos el amor, todo, todo me hace pensar que eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Quiero despertar cada mañana y ver el inicio de una vida juntos —Se detuvo, clavo en mi aquellos ojos azules, aquellos ojos que me veían llenos de amor. Levi, respiró hondo, preparándose para lo que iba a decir a continuación— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —saco de su bolsillo una caja roja aterciopelada y la abrió. En su interior brillaba un anillo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Me quede paralizada, todo mi ser luchaba contra una avalancha de emociones que aquellas palabras habían despertado dentro mío, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía. Comencé a asentir varias veces, — ¡SI! ¡Si, mil veces acepto! — las lágrimas de felicidad caían de mis ojos, para después comenzar a llenarte de besos toda tu cara.

—Te amo —dijiste secando mis lágrimas, sonriendo. Sacaste el anillo de la caja, tomaste mi mano con delicadeza y colocaste la sortija en mi dedo.

—Yo también, te amo —Sintiendo el anillo en mi dedo, contemplándolo con felicidad, me tire encima de él, ambos cayendo al suelo, riéndonos nos volvimos a besar.

Mi corazón, mi cabeza, mi cuerpo, todo mi ser quería pasar por esto, atarte... Y ahora eres mío, nos pertenecíamos. Desde que me propusiste matrimonio, hicimos muchas promesas, tus sueños de formar una familia juntos, de casarnos en Londres, en una de las bonitas iglesias de su ciudad, yo acepte emocionada. Casarnos fuera de nuestro país y vivir en Londres, era una nueva experiencia.

Pero… paso el tiempo, y… llegaron los problemas

Desde nuestra última conversación, te notaba extraño. Te pregunté y por alguna razón, ya suponía cual era el problema. El dinero no era suficiente, entre mi trabajo y el tuyo no alcanzaba, vivir en otro país y comprar una casa, era muy costoso. Tuvimos muchas conversaciones, discusiones. Sabes, no me importaba si nos casábamos en nuestro país, si comprábamos una casa horrible, lo que importaba es que estemos juntos. Con tu obsesión a la limpieza y mi ayuda haríamos de esa casa un hogar, nuestro refugio.

Si tan solo me hubieras entendido, no encontraría nuestro departamento sin tus pertenencias.

* * *

Aquí me encontraba de nuevo, buscándote como siempre, yendo tras tus pasos. Han pasado diez años desde la última vez que te vi, te bese y nos dijimos adiós. Había tratado de buscarte por todas partes, e intente también por las redes sociales, ya sea Facebook, Instagram y Whatsapp, pero nada. Todas tus cuentas, fueron eliminadas.

Me sentía tonta, me pase tantos años llorándote, tratando de olvidarte y nunca trate de saber el porqué.

La tristeza, la desesperación y la soledad me envergaron. Quería tenerte junto a mí de nuevo, porque cada día que pasaba sin ti, era un martirio.

Fui hasta la casa de tu madre, preguntando por ti, pero nada, pregunte a Farlan e Isabel y tampoco sabían de tu paradero, Erwin tampoco sabía nada de ti, solo me dijo la última frase que le articulaste, que buscarías un mejor futuro para ambos y cuando llegues a conseguirlo, vendrías por mí. 

“Pero ya pasaron diez años”

Erwin solo podía consolarme, me dijo que era tu decisión y que debía respetarlo, pero no quiero, te necesito, todo lo que me rodea me recuerda a ti.

Así que contrate a un detective especializado en el ámbito de la investigación. Lo siento, no debí hacerlo, pero fue mi última alternativa.

Pasaron dos meses para que me diera la información de tu paradero, te encontrabas en Inglaterra-Londres, en el distrito de Notting Hill, al parecer te hospedabas en una de esas bonitas casas que habían en Londres. No sabes la felicidad que tuve al saber dónde te hallabas, siempre me decías lo enamorado que estabas de Inglaterra y que te gustaría mudarte conmigo y casarnos en la iglesia de San Bartolomé. Tantas promesas que no cumplimos, pero estoy dispuesta a encontrarte y cumplir nuestro deseo.

“Solo quiero estar a tu lado y formar esa bonita familia de la que alguna vez hablamos.”

Un vuelo entre Estados Unidos a Inglaterra, había durado aproximadamente ocho horas con cuarenta y nueve minutos, no fueron tantas horas pero lo sentí como si fueran muchas, tal vez me sentía así porque estaba ansiosa, quería verte, tocarte, abrazarte y decirte la promesa que habíamos jurado y que estaba aquí para cumplirlo.

“Solo espera, ya voy por ti mi amor.”

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de Londres, exactamente en los barrios de Notting Hill. Radiante buscaba en cada casa, observando el número de cada vivienda. Me frustraba por momentos, pero por suerte una dulce anciana me indico el camino correcto.

Y ahora estoy aquí, frente a tu puerta, feliz, emocionada, es-es una explosión de sentimientos de los cuales no puedo expresarlo con palabras.

No había vuelta atrás, golpee la puerta, paso un minuto, dos minutos, y volví a golpear la puerta una y otra vez, hasta que escuche unos pasos desde el otro lado de la puerta, aun así continué golpeando la puerta.

— ¡Que, mierda!¡!Voy! —escuche una voz desde el interior tu casa.

“Esa es la voz de Levi, es el, ¡ES, EL!”

Vi que abrían de un golpe la puerta.

—¡¡Maldito bastardo, te di-!! —enmudeció—Hanji —dijiste mi nombre, con un brillo de sorpresa en tus ojos.

Y ahí estaba Levi, parado en el umbral de su puerta, llevaba puesto un pantalón de chándal gris, una camiseta negra cuello en “v” que le marca los pectorales. Tras diez años sin vernos, el sigue viéndose tan joven y más bueno que antes. Me odio a mí misma por fijarme en lo musculados que están sus brazos, pero era inevitable.

— ¡Levi!—grite de alegría, saltando para abrazarte fuertemente.

— ¿Q-que haces aquí, Hanji?—dijiste con sorpresa, tu realmente no esperaba verme parada frente a su puerta.

— ¿Que hago aquí? —pregunte, soltándolo de mi fuerte abrazo—Te estuve buscando por todas partes, enano.

— ¿Pero cómo? Nadie sabe dónde me encuentro—dice Levi confundido.

— ¡Eso no importa ahora!—dije feliz, entrando a su casa sin ser invitada, dirigiéndome donde supuestamente está el living —Que bonito es este lugar y esta casa es hermosa.

—Han-

—Wau, que bonito living, es como si estuviera en una de esas casas que salen en las películas.

—Hanji yo-

—Sabes, viaje desde muy lejos. Realmente… realmente, necesitaba verte—Solloce.

—…

—Te extrañe mucho, Levi— Dije, tratando de parar las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

Levi se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente, me dio uno de esos abrazos que lo había sentido antes, uno cálido y lleno de amor, por fin me sentía en casa.

—Yo también te extrañe, Han—Susurro, apretándome fuerte contra su pecho y me daba un cálido beso en la mejilla—Realmente te extrañe.

Había pasado unos cuantos minutos, cuando por fin dejamos de abrazarnos. Ese contacto, cuando era sostenida entre tus brazos, había sido tan cálido y reconfortante

—Ven, siéntate. Debes de estar cansada—El pelinegro señalo el sofá que se encontraba cerca.

—Si, efectivamente. Me siente muy cansada—Sonreí, sentándome junto a él.

—Y dime, que te llevo a mover cielo y tierra para encontrarme—dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Levi—Dije tomando su mano para entrelazarlas—Tu sabes porque estoy aquí.

—Han-

—Aunque no lo recuerdes, te lo haré recordar. Estoy aquí por nuestra promesa. No me importa haber esperado diez años y no necesito que me expliques el por qué no regresaste hasta ahora por mí. Yo si-sigo teniendo el anillo que me diste.

—Hanji—Suspiro—No-no, sé cómo decírtelo, yo…

—No, Levi. Entiendo, se-sé que querías hacer, Erwin me lo dijo, aunque me gustaría saber porque eliminaste todas cuentas de Internet… olvídalo. Lo importante es que estemos juntos ahora — Le di una sonrisa y le apreté la mano.

—No es eso Han, yo…

—Shhhh—Lo silencié colocando con ternura un dedo sobre sus labios—Está bien Levi, no hay más que decir—Una cálida sonrisa se asomó entre mis labios y me acerque más a Levi, buscando sus labios, sintiendo esas ganas de probarlos, después de diez años.

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aroma a menta invadir mis pulmones y su aliento tibio chocar mis labios, lo mire de nuevo a los ojos, lentamente se acercó a mí, rozando su nariz con la mía y nuestros labios apunto de unirse.

—¡¡Papá, papá!! Papi, dice que-

Nos separamos al escuchar un grito.

Un niño de apenas cinco años, estaba parado en la entrada del living y él, él le había dicho papá a Levi. El mundo cayó sobre mí, no podía reaccionar, esto no puede ser.

¿Por qué?

¡¡ ¿POR QUÉ?!!

No es verdad, no debería estar sucediendo, no quiero creerlo.

— ¿Pá? ¿Quién es, ella? —Pregunto el menor con curiosidad.

—Izan—Se levantó el pelinegro, caminando hacia el niño para rodearlo con sus brazos y levantarlo con cuidado para abrazarlo — Izan ¿Qué te dije sobre saludar?

—Humm—El niño hizo un puchero—Buenos día, señorita—Saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Ahora dime ¿Quién es ella, Pá? —Pregunto, agitándose entre los brazos de su padre.

—Ella es Hanji, una buena amiga—Respondió, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón, para limpiar la mancha de chocolate del rostro de su hijo — ¿Que me ibas a decir, Izan?

—Ha, me había olvidado. Papi, está esperando afuera, quiere que le ayudes a traer las bolsas que están en el carro, son muy pesadas, ni Mika puede levantarlo—Se quejó.

—Es porque ella tiene ocho años —Suspiró profundamente y sin mirarme dijo—Lo siento, Hanji. Te lo quería decir.

Él, él tiene una familia.

No pude contestar nada, así que me levante del sillón. Todo esto fue un golpe muy fuerte a mi corazón.

Me sentía sola desahuciada, sentía que la vida y el destino me odiaban. El hombre que he amado durante lo largo de mi vida, se había vuelto a enamorar. Aquel hombre que amé apasionadamente, ignoro todos los recuerdos que pasamos juntos, la mitad más hermosa de mi vida, esa mitad que guarde en mi corazón como un tesoro bajo llave.

De un día para otro, te alejaste. Aquella frase que me dijiste “Ojalá nunca te bese por última vez”. Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, nunca te hubiera dejado ir, te sujetaría entre mis brazos y jamás te soltaría.

Pero él hubiera, nunca existió.

El pelinegro bajó al pequeño de sus brazos y se giró para mirarme—Si quieres podemos hablar en otro momento. Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí, podríamos ha-

—No te preocupes Levi, ya lo entiendo todo. No es necesario que me lo digas—dije, con la voz hecha hilo, mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban.

—Pero… te doy mi número, así estaremos en co-

— ¡NO! —refute.

Me dolía, me dolía bastante. Quería respuestas y ninguna al mismo tiempo. Quería que esto solo fuera una broma y reírme. Quería gritar. Quería llorar. Quería que todo fuera una mentira. Tenía miedo, todos estos años viví engañada.

Todo mi interior era un caos. Él no es mío ni yo soy suya, Levi le pertenecía a otro. Y aun así, una parte de mí, que estaba en el fondo de mi corazón, aun lo necesitaba.

¿Que hice? ¿Qué mal hice para que te alejes de mí? En que me equivoque ¡Quiero saberlo! 

¿Acaso no es suficiente para ti cómo te he demostrado mí amor?

Te he demostrado con las cosas más pequeñas; cartas, mensajes, imágenes, palabras, gestos y emociones. Vine hasta aquí, por ti.

¿Eso no es suficiente? ¿En que falle? ¿Que hice mal?

Si tú eres el amor de mi vida, mi pensamiento diario, mi sueño, mi todo. Acaso fui un juego para ti, acaso nada fue real, acaso tan mala persona soy

Me siento destrozada, te he dado todo de mí para que sepas cuanto te amo. Pero parece que no fue suficiente.

Solo quiero estar lejos de él y llorar hasta que el dolor que siento en mi corazón desaparezca.

—Levi, amor ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque demoras tanto? —Entro un castaño acompañado de una niña de cabellos negros—Hu, oh. Hola—La saludó confundido.

—Eren, ella es Hanji, mi amiga de la infancia, de la que te hable. Hanji, él es Eren. Mi esposo y estos dos pequeños traviesos— dijo revoloteando la cabeza de los menores.

—¡Papa!—se quejaron los dos.

—Mikasa e Izan, nuestros hijos— abrazo de la cintura al castaño.

— ¡Hanji! —sonrió Eren—Hola, Levi me contó mucho de ti, es un gusto conocerte. Levi siempre me contó todas las cosas graciosas que pasaron juntos en su infancia— me tendió la mano en forma de saludo.

—Eh, ah... Hola, un gusto también—estreche su mano con una sonrisa falsa—Bueno me tengo que ir, fu-fue un gusto conocerlos.

—No te vallas, hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte—dijo el castaño haciendo un puchero.

Un joven amable, de apariencia infantil, con una sonrisa que deslumbra un aura cálida. Aquel joven a quién sonríes, con aquella sonrisa que antes solo me dedicabas a mí.

Yo…te he perdido

—Lo siento, enserio me tengo que ir. Mi vuelo está programado en una hora —me disculpé, frotándome el brazo.

—Ho, bueno. Entiendo —aceptó con tristeza.

—Bueno, me voy. Adiós Eren —me despedí del castaño, en un cálido abrazo—Adiós, Levi. Ya no te molestare más — sin voltearlo a ver me despedí de Levi y atravesé el umbral de la puerta cerrándola tras de mí.

Baje de la escalera y di pazos largos por el pequeño jardín de su casa, no tenía que hacer nada aquí, solo me quedaba tomar el primer vuelo a Estados unidos y llamaría a Erwin para que me esperara en el aeropuerto. Realmente no quería regresar a casa sola.

— ¡Hanji, espera!

Lo oí llamarme desesperado, él tal vez pensaba que con detenerme podría solucionar las cosas y lo perdonaría, pero eso sería difícil, el daño ya está hecho.

Realmente… no puedo perdonarte por esto. 

Me detuve sin girarme a verlo— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! —pregunte amargamente, tragué saliva y contuve mis lágrimas. No quería seguir llorando.

—Yo, realmente lo siento —se disculpó, sentí sus manos tocar mi hombre pero las esquivé—Desde que salí del país, siempre pensé en ti, e-en nuestra promesa. Vine aquí para conseguir una residencia, y planeaba traerte a Inglaterra y casarnos. O eso quería, no estaba en mis planes conocer a Eren. Pero cuando lo vi, no pude evitar enamorarme de él.

— ¡CALLATE!—grite, la ira e impotencia me inundaba.

—Créeme Han, en verdad quería estar a tu lado. Tú me conoces bien, sabes que nunca tuve interés en nadie aparte de ti. Pero… cuando conocí a Eren, ese día me enamore de el por completo y estaba seguro que él había esperado por mí. Yo… sentí algo que nunca sentí contigo, me… me sentía completo a su lado. Enserio, lo siento Hanji. En verdad, lo siento.

Como quisiera ser el justo ahora, para poder estar siempre a tu lado. Que me mires con él mismo amor que lo miras a él.

“¿Porque Levi? ¿Porque me hiciste esto? Yo en verdad te amaba, te entregue todo de mí, éramos felices juntos.”

Es triste saber que nunca te sentiste completo, conmigo. Que nunca sentiste conmigo, lo que sientes por él.

—Eres un cobarde, pudiste comunicarte conmigo y evitarme todo este sufrimiento, pero no lo hiciste. Te detesto Levi—solté con ira con lágrimas en mis ojos—Por favor, no trates de contactarme, no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida, adiós—no planeaba hablar más, este era el adiós definitivo.

Corrí y corrí, alejándome de él, sin pensar adónde iba. Mis lágrimas como una cascada caían por mis ojos, mi mente era un huracán.

No quería verlo nunca más, el sentimiento de traición llenaba toda mi alma, solo quería morirme. Me robaste todas mis primeras veces y me propusiste matrimonio, me traicionaste, me rompiste el corazón de una manera muy cruel. Lo que más me duele y me da un golpe realmente fuerte, es que ese bastardo vivía feliz, mientras que yo estaba sufriendo por él y tratando de buscarlo por todas partes.

“Lo odio, lo odio”

Te fuiste con la idea de conseguir un futuro para los dos en el país que amabas, que te casarías conmigo en la iglesia de San Bartolomé y tener los dos hijos que deseabas. Pero no fui yo, fue otro con quien tuviste un futuro, fue otro con quien te casaste en la iglesia San Bartolomé y tuviste los dos hijos que anhelabas tener y ahora tienes un hogar, tu propia familia, una familia feliz.

Levi…

¿Sabes ... que es lo que más me duele, lo que más me da miedo?

Que cuando llegue el día que me guste alguien más, ya no será lo mismo. Yo te amaba, te amaba con todo lo que soy ... Todavía lo hago, Levi.

Nadie se compara contigo, con nadie seré la misma que fui a tu lado. Ni siquiera cerca.

Yo nunca voy a dar todo lo que soy otra persona, porque ya di mi todo hizo ti. Siempre te busca en cada persona que conozca.

Es triste saber que un día te estaba amando y al otro te tengo que arreglarte de mí corazón.

Ahora solo me queda llorar, sé que no debería hacerlo, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero es inevitable, te amaba y te sigo amando.

¿Algún día?

¿Algún día dejara de doler?

Por más que pasan los años no te logro olvidar

No puedo dejar de ver esa foto, aquella última foto que nos tomamos juntos.

No puedo dejar de releer el último mensaje que me enviaste, antes de alejarte de mí.

No sé porque sigo utilizando el anillo de compromiso que me diste.

Rememorando esos recuerdos

Soñándote

No sé por qué no quiero olvidarte.

Eres el recuerdo más bonito que tengo.

Eres el recuerdo más doloroso que tengo.

Quiero sanar

Trato de hacerlo

Pero no puedo

Todo es gris, nada tiene sentido

Me aleje de todos

Quiero estar sola

Te amo

Te amo

Y te amare por siempre.

Duele

Duele

Y aún sigue doliendo

Quiero olvidarte

Realmente quiero hacerlo

No sé qué hacer

Te odio

Te amo

Maldito corazón que no quiere olvidarte

“Eres el recuerdo más bonito y doloroso que tengo”

"Mi amado y querido Levi"


End file.
